johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Hubbard
Matt Hubbard is the adopted son of Hank Hubbard. Matt joined the Moon Children at a young age before being inducted into the Lunar Children. Matt's overall goals are difficult to discern, as he seems to be influenced by Tenebris. Matt has gone by many different names, using the aliases "Ifrit" and "Rodney R" on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Description Matt seems to be a natural born leader, often appearing very confident and competent. When he was in the Moon Children, he was much more down to Earth. However, once he came in contact with Kelbris and joined the Lunar Children, he became much more detached and methodical, seeming to focus solely on reaching the cult's goals. History At a young age, Matt and Rosa were placed in an orphanage. After the couple Hank and Diana were unable to have a biological child of their own, they adopted Matt. However, they could only afford to care for one child at the time, leading to Matt being separated from his sister. In 1990, Diana finally became pregnant, giving birth to Ben. Unfortunately, Diana passed away due to complications while giving birth. Hank fawned over Ben and inducted him into a cult known as the Moon Children, completely neglecting Matt. This caused Matt to slowly resent his father. In 1998, Hank, now going by the name Kelbris, began losing his grip on reality as he heard the goddess Luna speaking to him. Kelbris told the Moon Children about Ascension, a ritual Luna spoke of. The Moon Children saw this as blasphemy, and Kelbris was cast out from the cult. In 2002, Matt decided to join the Moon Children. His initiation required him to kill his adoptive father - Kelbris. Matt killed Kelbris shortly after April 23rd, 2002, when Kelbris had killed Ben. However, in a surprising turn of events, killing Kelbris led to him ascending, resulting in Kelbris becoming one of the Four Giants. Kelbris's body was buried near the Fishery. Matt was now officially a Moon Child. Over the years he rose through the ranks, eventually becoming one of the moderators found on the Moon Children's website, Youshouldnthavedonethat.net, in 2010. Matt does not like discussing what took place in 2002. The Moon Children as a whole cover up what happened to Kelbris, as it proved his blasphemous talk of ascension as fact. Instead, they claim he died in 1998, not 2002. However, Kelbris's body began stirring on September 19th, 2010 - the night of a party Matt was hosting. Kelbris approached Matt and imbued him with the will of Tenebris, leading to Matt killing and ascending two other cultists, Alex and Spencer. Matt later joined the Lunar Children, now donning a skull mask with the Parallelos symbol drawn on it. Matt once again held a high position in the cult, often calling himself the "Operator". Matt oversaw many important Lunar Child rituals and ceremonies. He can be seen in the Blood Moon Ritual Pt.1 video sacrificing a cultist in the name of Luna. On August 3rd, 2015, a banquet was being held at The Spire, a Lunar Child base in Ohio. The banquet was to welcome a Lunar Child named Liquidsaint to the United States. However, Matt was unable to attend this part because he was being reprimanded. Two days prior, Matt had made contact with Tenebris in private - a heavy taboo within the cult. Though this was a major transgression, this resulted in Tenebris granting the Lunar Children the song powers which used to belong to the Harbingers. Matt was seen using these powers on the Lunar Children Forums, causing harm to Tyler. It didn't take long for players to retrieve their powers, however. On November 11th, 2015, Matt was at the Fishery, awaiting the ceremony which would take place there. This ceremony was thwarted by the players when they rescued Tyler by submitting the Song of Soaring. This threw the Lunar Children into a panic as they attempted to retrieve Tyler. After this, Matt vanished. A post on the Lunar Children made on March 2nd, 2016 states that Matt had been missing since November. Conversations Moon Children Announcements Matt made a number of announcements on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net under the name Ifrit. Old Post 1 - Welcome to the new site! The first announcement made by Matt during Jadusable's ARG. This is a standard introduction post for the Moon Children site. Ifrit - Posted: 9/14/10 @ 11:35am "Luna shine, brothers and sisters. We now have a new home! It's going to be a busy couple of days trying to put everything together and while we're doing that the forums will most likely be down. Feel free to use the Guest Book below to talk to each other, if the Guest Book isn't your thing there's always the IRC chat if you know it. We're looking at maybe a week or so before we're all done with the website. But for now just sit back and relax and let us do all the hard work." Old Post 2 - Updates The second announcement made by Matt during Jadusable's ARG. Matt notifies users that more pages on the site have been completed, though there are still some oddities. He also congratulates Chris on his recent ascension and asks others if they would like to participate in a vigil Sunday. Ifrit - Posted: 9/17/10 @ 10:26am "Finished adding the Contact, About, and Theories sections. Contact page has been acting weird. Hm. Fixed up the Creed, Dusk you had a few typos there. Watch that. And this layout, especially for the news posts is pretty disgusting. You guys'll have to bare with us until we get everything set up before we change it. Anyway, TGIF, anyone want to have a vigil Sunday night? Drop me an email. And congratulations to Chris, we all knew he had it in him! That's the first successful one we've had in a while!" Old Post 3 - Updates #2 The third announcement made by Matt during Jadusable's ARG. Matt mentions the large amount of new users found on the site, referencing the players who had just recently discovered the site. Ifrit - Posted: 9/18/10 @ 4:32pm "Add info to the Contacts page, noticed that we have a huge influx of trolls, no doubt because of the fact that we're a bit more "maintstream" now. We've been going down every so often because of bandwidth overload, and we've gotten an insane amout of "requests" to join us, most of them are trolls. I'm having some of the other moderators go through them carefully and we'll contact those who seem legitiment in the coming days, but we don't want to make a jump to do anything rash." Post 1 - Updates Matt's announcement on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net made during The Truth Arc. A large portion of this post is a copy of his final post from Jadusable's ARG wherein he mentions the influx of new users. The capitalized letters spell out, "MR D SEES". Ifrit - Posted: 9/18/10 @ 2:00am "Hey guys, just wanted to apologize for the site being down all day yesterday. We have a huge influx of trolls, no doubt because we're a bit more "mainstream" now. We've been going down every so often because of bandwidth overload, and we've gotten and insane amount of requests to join us, most of theM are trolls. We will woRry about all of this after Sunday though. I want to thank Chris for pushing the iDea for us to have that group reunion. I am excited to get to Spend timE with all of you again my old friEndS. Since it is starting tomorrow this will be my last post until next week, I have to get everything ready. See you all then. P.S. Also I know it is late but TGIF since the site was down when I wanted to say it. Also shoot me a message if you are an old friend! I am trying to get plenty of people together so we can get some good chi energy going sunday, or not its all The Same to me." Lunar Children Announcements Matt made a number of announcements on Lunarchildren.com under the name Matt R, often signing his posts with "Operator". Post 1 - Technical Difficulties The first announcement made by Matt on the Lunar Children website. He mentions some technical issues regarding the site, but claims things will go more smoothly now that Patrem is assisting them. He also references the original Within Hubris forums going offline in 2012, referring to them as their "archive". Posted on May 27, 2015 3:37 am by MattR Due to technical difficulties, we have been going on and offline as of recent. We just secured our servers for the time being, nothing else should go wrong with father on our side. The archive was lost, around august of 2012 and we are just now rebuilding the new lunar children website. We will hold a ceremony at our holy place tonight as another milestone has been reached within this year! Expect new content soon children. -Operator Post 2 - Update The second announcement made by Matt on the Lunar Children website. Matt says that he has completed several pages in the Terminology section of the site and that the forums are currently being worked on. Posted on May 28, 2015 4:45 am by MattR Hey guys, working on getting up the terminology page tonight! It’ll include three terms tonight: Tenebris Link, Deuro, and The Absque facie. Remember to check up on those pages when they are done as they hold important information. -Operator ps: Our member communication forums are on the backlog, but should be up in the near future! Post 3 - Theme Update, Security, and Forum Progress The third announcement made by Matt on the Lunar Children website. Matt says that the site has undergone a visual overhaul and stresses the importance of keeping user accounts secure after supposed "attacks". June 18, 2015 by MattR Matthew here, we recently updated our theme and layout of the main site, as well as some new security features. Our user database has been fixed once again as recent attacks disabled it. If you can’t login, your account has been compromised temporarily for your protection, however, you should not have any issues accessing your account. Security now requires you to update your password once you login. We expect you to use numbers and letters, as well as upper and lowercase and other characters. Our site will never go down again with our new security protocols! About the forums, they are coming together quite nicely and should be up soon, so expect that soon! -Operator Post 4 - Password Changed The fourth announcement made by Matt on the Lunar Children website. Matt notifies users that their passwords have been changed and that the forums are coming along nicely. June 23, 2015 by MattR To all the uninformed members, ALL PASSWORDS HAVE CHANGED! Go ahead check your emails, the new password has been emailed to you. To those who choose not to use email, a letter will arrive shortly… I realize those who don’t have passwords cannot read this, so those that can, inform them about this update. The forums are coming together quite nicely, thanks to the help of our loyal Liquid Saint! I have sent emails on how to get to the beta forums, but expect them to open up soon! -Operator Post 5 - The Time is Near The fifth announcement made by Matt on the Lunar Children website. Matt notifies users that SKM will be arriving at The Spire soon and a banquet will be held to welcome him. He also says he is being contacted by Tenebris, who he believes will be helpful to the cult. August 1, 2015 by MattR My fellow children the time is is upon us and we must prepare for the arrival of one of our dearest brothers, on Monday, Liquid Saint shall arrive and I advise you all to prepare for the ceremony of his welcoming. There will be a banquette and offers made to Father Patrem and Luna to bring good blessings upon his time here. Just as well Father Vincent shall speak to us during the event to act as our medium in communications to The Father. Just as well I personally receiving messages from you all know who. Despite his unpredictable nature it seems as I have stated before, he can be of great use to us. Brothers and sisters we may be receiving a great power upon completion of the forums in the next few days. -Operator Post 6 - My Apologies The sixth announcement made by Matt on the Lunar Children website. Matt apologizes for contacting Tenebris without the consent of the rest of the cult, though he still believes that it was worth doing so as it allowed them to steal the players' Ocarina powers. He also stresses the importance of Regiminis regaining his conduit, John, and speaks briefly of the events that are to take place on Undecim Nocte, 2015. September 11, 2015 by MattR I wish to apologize to everyone for the error in my prior actions, I wish only to keep us at prime in our quest to attain enlightenment and reach full and true ascension to our Mother Luna. I have truly learned the error of my ways after fathers punishment and am grateful that I have been left with this life so that I might finish my mission to help us all on our way from this world to the next. That being said, I am aware that Tenebris is not predictable. However I am also aware that Tenebris has found himself connected to the deuro as his spiritual avatar. This was not as originally planned, without his full power the portal has been in chaos with no one to govern it, and for our benefit and the completion of the coming Ceremony of the 3 elements on Undecim Nocte, Regiminis must hold Duero as his avatar. We now hold the power of the Harbingers, and can effect this reality as they once could thanks to Tenebris actions and my own. To liberate myself and return my honor in the eyes of all of us, I promise we shall make great use of this power, and we shall set things as they were always intended to be. On Wednesday, upon conformation that we in fact had control of the power, I used the power to further awaken Regiminis so that he may begin physically manifesting and drawing power from the surroundings of the harbinger links place of dwelling. As soon as we discover how, we shall separate Tenebris from the deuro and things shall be made right once more. I swear to you this my brothers and sisters. -Operator Post 7 - Undecim Nocte 2015 The seventh announcement made by Matt on the Lunar Children website. Matt states that parties will be held at The Spire while he is at The Fishery. November 11, 2015 by MattR Today is the day my brothers and sisters, I shall be away at the holy place of our past, but in the mean time banquets shall be held here at the spire. Celebrate everyone for the glorious time of Mothers descent is nearly upon us! -Operator Post 8 - Update 3 The eighth announcement made by Matt on the Lunar Children website. This post was never archived. June 23, 2016 by MattR ((This post was not archived)) Lunar Children Forum Posts Matt submitted a few posts on the Lunar Children Forums under the name "MattR". Test * MattR: ((A video of Bolero of Fire from Ocarina of Time was posted)) * Ezekiel_Thoth33: "Lets just try one more time to be sure this is what we have been granted." * Ezekiel_Thoth33: ((A video of the Song of Storms from Ocarina of Time was posted)) * MattR: "It appears this is what we had thought, and after careful planning and judgement, we have decided it may be in our best interests to apply this gift to his power, Regiminis. Though he does not hold the deuro in his grasp as planned, he may still watch over the Harbingers link and have enough power to communicate his knowledge of the Portal to us. Mothers shine be upon you Ascended brother Regiminis! Power unto thee through thine sigil!" * MattR: ((Regiminis's sigil is posted)) I found this thing * Hina616: "I was forced to go out of state to visit with some family recently. While I was in the area, I went to the place I was told about that the blood moon ritual was performed in. I was hoping maybe I could use some of the power there, left over from the ceremony to make contact with someone from beyond this parallelos and gain knowlege. I think I failed -_-;' But I did find this cool necklace, I was wondering if it belonged to anyone who was here for the ritual?" * Hina616: ((A photo of Tyler's necklace is posted)) * HarryM1: "That is a pretty obnoxiously big image, but yeah looks pretty cool. Nice find, but wasn't that place meant to be off limits?" * Jarilo333: "That necklace actually looks pretty familiar, if I recall we had a member who was given the name lunaris draco after attaining certain rank. However I also recall her turning her back on us and running away. Not much else to say really, other than the thing being identical from my memory." * Hina616: "oopsies ^^;'well if it was I never got any notice then, it certainly wasn't mentioned at any meetings anyways." * Ezekiel_thoth333: "Two things right now, how did you find that location on your own, and how did you find that necklace? Also this is being reported to the elders as we speak, you may or may not be reprimanded." * Igaluk123: "I honestly can't remember the last meaningful thing I did outside the holy building, so congratulations I suppose." * _jinn_: "All children please disregard Jarilos words as he does not know what he is speaking of, we have never had a member by the name of lunaris draco''and she was never in possession of any necklace. You should cease speaking out of turn Jarilo, you are a very old member but your loud and misguided ways are beginning to lead to your undoing." * Losna152: "What do you mean out of state? We only have the meeting grounds, the holy building, what the hell are you talking about?" * Hina616: "Why would I to get in trouble??? I don't understand, Iwas just trying to make myself better for serving Luna." * SheepDog: "Calm down friend, we have some out of state members, I mean I thought we all already knew that given the fact that one of our admins is not even in the country atm but take it easy man. Don't worry, you haven't been with us too long and what you did is a very minor offense that you didn't even know about I am almost positive you will be fine, they might yell at you a bit though heh heh." * MattR: "Hina you are most certainly going to be in a great deal of trouble, you will go immediately to the fishery location and you will leave that necklace there inside the building tonight. Upon your return to us you will immediately receive your punishment for this offense." * Hina616: "But that place is really scary at night and I don't wanna go there alone DX" * MattR: "This thread is closing now, discussion of this topic shall cease immediately. Hina follow my instructions or face termination. You do not wish to anger Mother or Father! Goodnight to you my brethren." Emails During The Truth Arc, players managed to contact Matt via email on several occasions. Email 1 The first email with Matt. Matt confirms that we are speaking to him in the year 2010. He also says that Alex was introduced to the Moon Children thanks to a friend. He elaborates a bit on the supposed party taking place on Sunday before discussing Kelbris briefly, saying it was a difficult time for him. Player: "Who Is this?" Matt Hubris: "How did you find this email?" Player: "Your contact page." Player: "It didn't actually show up on the page, only in the description on the search page, so I was just confirming." Player: "Also, I think someone messed with all the dates on my laptop." Player: "What's the date, if I may ask?" Player: "PS: Heard from Alex recently?" Matt Hubris: "It is approximately September 16th 2010 1:29am EST." Matt Hubris: "Also I have not heard from Alex since the black out, which is a shame, since a certain incident resulting his friend introducing him to our group, he has been one of our greatest warriors." Matt Hubris: "I hope we can find him again soon as he is a valuable asset." Player: "Oh, thank you." Player: "I'm curious, what exactly's going down at the party on Sunday? Player: "And if I may ask, how late do you think it'll go?" Player: "If I can go, it'll only be until around 10 or 11PM." Matt Hubris: "It is a revival and prayers to our Goddess." Matt Hubris: "But my apologies as it is members only." Matt Hubris: "Just as well do expect slow replies from me as oddly enough I am getting swamped with email at the moment." Player: "Alright." Player: "One more question, for now." Player: "Have you heard from Rosa lately?" Player: "A friend recommended that I talk to her, but I couldn't find any contact information." Player: "Additionally, please be careful." Player: "Some weird stuff's been happening lately, and it's only been getting worse as time goes on." Matt Hubris: "Rosa is my sister, I have been trying my best to keep in contact with her since the blackout." Matt Hubris: "However I do not know who told you you needed to talk to her or why." ((Some emails here were not archived.)) ((Matt most likely asks about the weird stuff the Player mentioned here.)) Player: "Nothing, probably. Player: "By the way, was Kelbris' body ever found?" Player: "I heard he was electrocuted, but not much more." Matt Hubris: "That day in 2002 is something I do not like talking about." Matt Hubris: "I was young back then and it was a crazy and awful time, but what happened had to be done." Matt Hubris: "It would have hurt either way. I can't talk about it, to put it short, however you can be sure his body cannot be found anymore." Player: "I'm sorry for your loss. Does Mr. D have a vessel yet?" Player: "PS: How's Spencer doing?" Matt Hubris: "There was loss, but I gained so much more." Matt Hubris: "Mr.D is a very private matter, as Dusk follwed up to say." Matt Hubris: "You can get further information face to face though if you join us later on." Matt Hubris: "Also Dusk is doing just fine, I spoke with him earlier and he is just working on content compilation." Email 2 The second email with Matt. Matt says that currently the Moon Children are rather small and mostly located along the East Coast, though they are planning to expand to every part of the USA. He then directs the player to Spencer. Player: "Hey! I'm Morgan." Player: "Is this Ifrit? I found the email in the source code of the site, but I'm not sure if this is actually correct." Matt Hubris: "I was not expecting emails, or so many, so soon." Matt Hubris: "But anyone truly interested in our cause is welcome." Matt Hubris: "This is Ifrit, while I am awake I can let you know anything you need within reason." Player: "I'm so sorry if I was disturbing you, then. I hope my email wasn't adding to the pile." Player: "Regardless, I wanted to know if joining was still an option for me." Player: "From what I've read up on the site, it seems like most of the meetings are in person (unless I'm mistaken)?" Player: "I live in Canada, and I'm still quite dependent on my parents." Player: "Trips out of the country aren't an option for me, due to my financial situation." Player: "I'm not sure if any members live nearby. How might initiation work for me, if I join?" Player: "Thank you so much for answering these, if you can. I'm really grateful." Matt Hubris: "If you wanted to come to us in the physical world that may be a bit challenging for you in your current condition, I am afraid." Matt Hubris: "We are much bigger than we were a long time ago but we are still smaller than many "Real", as some might say, religions." Matt Hubris: "We are mostly on the American east coast (Florida, New york, ect.) however." Matt Hubris: "After we finally get everything situated I will begin to seriously get through applications to join for those who are serious." Matt Hubris: "I am expecting to have this all done after Sunday if we stick to schedule with no hang ups." Matt Hubris: "In the mean time, check up on our theories and creed page for a little glimpse at what we are all about." Player: "That's kind of disappointing. Still, I understand." Player: "I really hope that you guys grow big enough in the future so that internation meetups are possible." Player: "I'll definitely be waiting for that day!" Player: "I'll put in my contact info later today, hopefully you can get to it when you go through applications." Player: "Thanks again for answering my question." Player: "Since you seem to be swamped right now, do you know if anyone else I could take my questions to?" Player: "I don't want to be a bother." Matt Hubris: "If he is awake and set up his email properly, DW might be able to talk to you seeing as he proised to help out with the extra traffic and new members we were expecting." Matt Hubris: "Drop him a line at duskworld@youshouldnthavedonethat.net if you would like to get to know another fantastic member of our family." Matt Hubris: "Don't worry, in the not so distant future we expect to be one of the biggest religious groups in all of the country." Matt Hubris: "Assuming people know what's good for them By 2017, we project having at least one grotto in every state." Email 3 The third email with Matt. Matt confirms that the Moon Children's party will be held in Florida, presumably at the Orchard. He also hints that the numbers '15423' are very important. Player: "When and where will we meet? -BGK" Matt Hubris: "The meeting grounds in Florida." Matt Hubris: "That is all I am saying because I know you are no one I know." Matt Hubris: "If I am wrong then I will see you there." ((Player presumably asks if they are speaking to Rosa of Ifrit)) Matt Hubris: "What are you talking about? This is Ifrit, do I know you or are you trolling?..." Player: "Do the numbers 15423 mean anything to you? -BGK" Matt Hubris: "Keep that number to yourself. I do not know who told it to you but keep it a secret if you know what is good for you." Matt Hubris: "Good Night Ashley." Email 4 The fourth email with Matt. A player messages Matt after Rosa was using his account on the previous cycle. Matt mentions the 'traitors', referring to the Lunar Children. Player: "Hi Matt or Rosa. Are we going to see the playing field again very soon? BGK Beeb." Matt Hubris: "Not sure where you know me or my sister from, or where you got this email." Matt Hubris: "But I am too busy setting things up right now to be answering questions, if you are an old Child of the Moon and not one of the traitors then feel free to check back later or tomorrow." Matt Hubris: "We are currently still in preparation mode." Email 5 The fifth email with Matt. He claims that Kevin is holding all of the souls on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net hostage, but will soon lose control. He says that when that happens, the players will have the opportunity to find "The Truth". Player: "Hey! How do I sign up for the site?" Matt Hubris: "You are all so determined to finish your little game, but all of your "friends" are done talking with you here." Player: "Then where can we talk to them?" Matt Hubris: "This horrible man wishes to hold everything hostage until he finds himself in full control. but I still have some degree of control here in the domain of my brother." Matt Hubris: "Soon he will lose his grip on it all, he is but one soul amongst so many. Once he does, begin searching quickly then for the truth. Time is very short." Player: "What should we do? And is this Rosa?" Matt Hurbis: "Just wait a short while longer, Kevin is losing control more and more. Can you access any of this places inner workings? Surely you can find something below the surface?" Category:Characters Category:NPCs